<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Didn’t Think I Would See You Again by Flowerheart7901</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795584">Didn’t Think I Would See You Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901'>Flowerheart7901</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daltonverse, Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dalton Academy, Daltonverse - Freeform, F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:00:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,840</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowerheart7901/pseuds/Flowerheart7901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt left McKinley mysteriously one day, never to return. Now, two years later, what will happen when the New Directions go to tour the school of their competiton, the Warblers, Dalton Academy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn Hudson/Rachel Berry, Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang/Tina Cohen-Chang, Sam Evans/Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Shane Anderson/Reed Van Kamp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Didn’t Think I Would See You Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Okay guys, I have some news." Mr. Schue said, walking into the choir room. The New Directions turned around from their various conversations to face their teacher. "I've decided to do something I should have done two years ago. We are going on a tour of Dalton Academy to look at their anti-bullying policy. I have already gotten permission from your parents so don't try to back out of this. Though, the Warblers, their glee club, are our competition for Regionals, so we can use this as an opportunity to get to know our competition.</p><p>"But Mr. Schue." Mercedes spoke up. "We are the ones getting bullied, we aren't bullies. Why do we need to learn about an anti-bullying policy?"</p><p>"Actually," Mr. Schue explained. "It was you guys ignoring the bullying that Kurt was suffering, that caused him to leave McKinley."</p><p>"Whose Kurt?" Sam leaned over to ask his girlfriend, Quinn.</p><p>"Kurt is Kurt Hummel." Quinn explained. "He's the same grade as me and went to McKinley his freshman year. He was a part of the New Directions and the only openly gay kid at this school. After Sectionals, everyone ignored the bullying Kurt was suffering, even though it was worse than the rest of ours. He transferred to another school and no one has heard from him since."</p><p>"We tried to apologize to Kurt." Mercedes protested. "He won't talk to us. His dad won't tell us what school he transferred too, and whenever his dad isn't home, Kurt won't answer the door if it's us. Believe me, I feel the worse about what happened, he was my best friend, but we tried."</p><p>"I know." Mr. Schue continued. "And I am happy that you all tried to apologize. But that doesn't change the fact that what happened two years ago shouldn't have happened in the first place. We are going to tour Dalton on Monday. Come to the choir room first thing Monday morning. Once everyone is here, we will board the buses. Dalton is a two hour drive from Lima in Westerville. I've already notified all your teachers so they know you won't be in class. We will be led around the school by three Dalton students. I expect all of you to be respectful to our tour guides. No one try to skip Monday, or there will be consequences. Now that that is out of the way, let's run through the number from the top."</p><hr/><p>Monday morning found all the New Directions boarding the bus towards Dalton. On the way, Mercedes thought about what happened with Kurt two years ago. Out of all the New Directions, besides Brittany, who considered Kurt her "dolphin," she was the most affected by Kurt's departure. He was her best friend and the fact that she was somewhat to blame for his transfer, ate her up inside. That along with the fact that Kurt wouldn't forgive any of them, even two years later, killed Mercedes. Hopefully, this visit to Dalton, would somewhat make the situation better. So if another gay kid came to McKinley, she wouldn't make the same mistakes with him as she did with Kurt.</p><p>When the New Directions pulled up into the visitor parking lot of Dalton, only one boy stood in the parking lot waiting for them. He was tapping his foot and looking around, obviously looking for someone, potentially the two other Dalton boys who were their tour guides. He was short, about five foot six inches, with curly, strawberry-blonde hair. He wore a Dalton uniform and had band-aids all over his body. Attached to the lapel of his jacket, was a pin with a royal blue shield crossed with a golden ray. Mr. Schue left the bus first, while Sam and Mike hopped out to get Artie from the back of the bus.</p><p>Mr. Schue walked up to the boy and stuck out his hand to shake. "Hello. I am in charge of this group. My name is William Schuester. You must be one of the tour guides.</p><p>The other boy nodded. "I am. I'm Reed Van Kamp. The other two boys who are your tour guides are supposed to be here by now, but I do not know where they are." By this time, all the New Directions had left the bus and were staring inquisitively at Reed. Reed turned back to Mr. Schue with a questioning look on his face. "If you don't mind me asking, what group are you and what school are you from? They didn't exactly tell us, just that we were leading a tour group."</p><p>Mr. Schue smiled. "I don't mind. We are the New Directions, a glee club from William McKinley High School."</p><p>A look of terror crossed Reed's face but he quickly masked it and turned around to the sound of running feet. Two boys, obviously their other tour guides, skidded to a stop next to Reed. One boy was about five foot eight inches, with gelled back dark brown hair. The other boy was about five foot eleven inches, with perfectly coifed chestnut hair. Both boys wore Dalton uniforms and had the same pins on their lapels that Reed had. Mercedes briefly wondered what the pins symbolized. Both of the boys faces were turned in a way that none of the New Directions could see them.</p><p>"Sorry about that Reed." The shorter boy gasped out. "The Tweedles roped us into a Nerf gun fight. They kept muttering about how we don't have to see them yet. I have no idea what they were talking about. We only just escaped and made it over here."</p><p>Reed waved it off like it happened everyday, which it probably did. "It's fine Blaine. But we have bigger problems though. I don't know how the Tweedles found out about it, though I suspect the Caterpillar has something to do with it. Our tour group." He said, gesturing to the New Directions behind them. "Are the New Directions from McKinley."</p><p>The taller boy stiffened, while the rest of the New Directions wondered what was so bad about them. Blaine groaned. "I can't believe Dalton put them with us." He nudged the taller boy next to him, who shrugged, and both boys turned around.</p><p>The New Directions gasped. Standing in front of them was Kurt Hummel, the same person who had disappeared two years ago, and was the reason why they were there. Sam stood there confused, wondering what was so important about this boy.</p><p>"So," Reed said, clapping his hands. "This is Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, your other tour guides for today. We should get started."</p><p>Kurt held up his hand. "Reed, it's fine. If I honestly expected to get through high school without running into them, I was a fool. Everything is in the past anyway. Let's do this tour, like Dalton asked us too, and then everything can go back to normal." He beckoned the New Directions. "Come with us. We can start at Windsor, one of the three houses, since it's the closest. Hopefully the Nerf gun fight is over with."</p><p>"I'll have Han tell them to stop, since we are headed that way." Blaine said, pulling a walkie talkie from his belt.</p><p>The New Directions watched this, completely baffled at what was going on.</p><p>"<em>Hey, Han</em>." Blaine said, speaking into the walkie. "<em>Tell the Tweedles to knock off their Nerf gun fight, we're heading towards Windsor with a tour group and I really don't want to assault them with Nerf guns the second they walk in."</em></p><p><em>"Fair.</em>" A voice crackled from the walkie. "<em>I'll tell them to stop. Good luck you three.</em>"</p><p>Blaine snapped the walkie back onto his belt. "Well, that's taken care of. Honestly, if we make it through this tour without something happening, I'll be honestly impressed."</p><p>Kurt snorted. "If we make it through an hour at Dalton with nothing happening, I'm impressed. Though am I the only one who thinks that the Windsors will make things harder for this tour group, because of what happened in the past."</p><p>Reed and Blaine nodded. "Knowing the Tweedles, I wouldn't be surprised." Blaine agreed.</p><p>"Um, am I the only one who doesn't know what is going on?" Tina asked, completely baffled. All the other New Directions nodded.</p><p>"Our dorm house is extremely insane." Blaine explained. "They are also very protective of Kurt."</p><p>Kurt snorted. "And I have no idea why."</p><p>"It's because of the cookies!" Reed called, from where he was walking ahead.</p><p>Mercedes meanwhile, watched this entire scene play out, many different emotions flitting through her brain. On the one hand, they found Kurt and he had been in Westerville the whole time. He looked happy too, way happier than he ever had been at McKinley. On the other hand, he hadn't bothered to talk to any of them for two years! Why? She knew that if she didn't talk to him, none of her questions would ever be answered. So, before she had a chance to change her mind, Mercedes made her decision.</p><p>"Kurt?"</p><p>Kurt turned around to see Mercedes standing behind him. Of all the people who he expected to ignore him or be completely mad at him this entire tour, Mercedes was at the top of that list. He was her best friend and he just abandoned her, and then didn't talk to her for two years. What he hadn't expected was for her to approach him so early into the tour.</p><p>"What's up Mercedes?" Kurt asked, hesitant at what the answer would be.</p><p>"What happened to you?" She asked, completely baffled.</p><p>Kurt sighed. "I know at McKinley all of us got our fair share of bullying, but mine was the worst. You guys only got it because you were in glee. I got it because I'm gay and I'm in glee club. It escalated to the point that my dad insisted I transfer out of the school. No one noticing the bullying probably didn't help matters, even though I did try to hide it. So I came here. I thought everyone would be furious at me for leaving so I didn't contact anyone. Then, I thought everyone would be furious at me for not contacting them, so I didn't. And now we're here."</p><p>Mercedes smiled at him. "I don't hate you Kurt. I just wished that you contacted us sooner. None of us are mad at you, just a little disappointed. Friends again?"</p><p>Kurt grinned. "Friends again." He looked up, before making it to the front of the group with Reed and Blaine. "This is Windsor House." Kurt addressed the group, motioning to the large mansion-like building they were standing in front of. "It's the first of the three dorm houses on campus we will be visiting. It's the farthest from the main buildings, so Windsor has the wildest parties. It's also our dorm house and home to the craziest bunch of idiots you could imagine."</p><p>Reed opened the door, leading the group into Windsor.</p><p>Sam looked around. "Huh, it's surprisingly quiet."</p><p>Kurt frowned. "That's not a good sign."</p><p>Suddenly, a bang rang out from upstairs, causing the New Directions to jump. Mercedes watched, shocked, as Reed, Blaine, and Kurt didn't even bat an eye. A boy with brown, curly hair, hazel eyes, and glasses ran down the stairs, and grabbed the fire extinguisher that Blaine had grabbed, before running back up the stairs, shouting, "Thanks Blaine!" As he went.</p><p>Blaine shook his head. "Some things never change, even on tour days."</p><p>Out of nowhere, a blur jumped down from the rafters, and landed on the floor in front of the group. The blur was revealed to be a pale, lanky boy with shaggy, black hair, who was dressed in a Dalton uniform with the blazer hanging open, and pointing a water sprayer at the New Directions.</p><p>Kurt rolled his eyes. "Dwight, it's fine."</p><p>Dwight slowly lowered the water sprayer. "The Tweedles told me to keep an eye on them. After, what happened two years ago..."</p><p>Kurt sighed. "Sometimes, you guys can be <em>way</em> too overprotective. Let me work out this one on my own. Now, go purify something or do something else. Reed, Blaine, and I need to give this tour."</p><p>Dwight put the water sprayer away before dashing down a hallway, his blazer flapping behind him.</p><p>Kurt sighed long-suffering, "Well, now you've met idiot number one."</p><p>Suddenly, the stairs creaked causing the entire group to turn. On the stairs, were an Asian boy and an African-American boy poised to throw water balloons. Once they noticed the eyes on them, the two boys slowly lowered their weapons.</p><p>"Damn." The African-American boy said.</p><p>"What part of, I'll work this out on my own, do you people not understand?" Kurt said, throwing his hands up in the air.</p><p>"Is this normal?" Rachel asked, confused.</p><p>"Yes." Blaine, Kurt, and Reed responded.</p><p>The Asian boy looked at the balloon in his hand. "Well, we have to do something with these. Come on David, let's go terrorize Dwight." The two took off, back up the stairs, water balloons in hand.</p><p>Blaine rolled his eyes. "Well, at least it's not us."</p><p>"Come on, let's head towards the common room. We still have a tour to do after all." Reed interjected.</p><p>Kurt looked around wearily. "You look concerned Kurt." Tina said, coming up behind him. "Is everything okay?"</p><p>Kurt nodded. "We've run across Wes, David, and Dwight trying to get back at you guys for two years ago already. Which means we are just looking out for Shane and the Tweedles. I'm wondering when they will pop out."</p><p>Tina looked concerned. "Should we be worried?"</p><p>"No." Kurt waved it off. "Blaine, Reed, and I can take care of it."</p><p>The group entered the closet door on the left. Throughout the room were scattered various couches and tables. On the far wall were walls of bookshelves, with a fireplace and windows looking out into a courtyard. The whole room had a very homey atmosphere to it. The room was completely empty, except for one boy, sitting at a lone table with books spread out around him. He had short brown hair and brown eyes, and looked up when they entered.</p><p>"Oh, hey Blaine, Kurt, Reed. This them?" He asked, gesturing to the New Directions.</p><p>Blaine waved back. "Hey Josh. Yeah, it's them. They are a little freaked out right now, after being assaulted by both Wes and David and Dwight."</p><p>Joshua chuckled. "Well, good luck then."</p><p>"That was Joshua Tipton." Blaine explained, as they headed down the hallway. "His brother Bailey is a Stuart, you'll meet him later. Josh is also one of the soloists for the Warblers, along with me, Kurt, and Reed."</p><p>After a short walk down the hallway, the group entered the kitchen.</p><p>"Um, what's that?" Artie asked, pointing to the scorch mark on the ceiling.</p><p>Reed chuckled. "Last year, David's afro caught on fire, creating that scorch mark. Wes and Blaine got to shave it off."</p><p>"I'm really the only Windsor who is able to cook." Kurt explained. "So, usually no one besides me is in here. And Blaine when I drag him in."</p><p>"Kurt would drag me into the kitchen to help." Reed explained. "But I'm extremely danger prone, so I stay out."</p><p>"And that's why you have me to catch you when you fall." Said a new voice.</p><p>The New Directions turned around to see a boy standing in the doorway. He was slightly taller than Blaine, with curly, black hair and green-grey eyes, and was wearing the same uniform as the rest of them.</p><p>Reed's entire face lit up. "Shane! I was wondering where he was." He ran over to the boy, before giving him a peck on the lips. Shane laughed and wrapped his arms around Reed.</p><p>"I'm Shane, Blaine's brother and Reed's boyfriend." He explained to the confused New Directions. "And you must be the New Directions."</p><p>Blaine smiled gently. "We were wondering where you were Shane. You aren't going to try and assault them like Wes, David, and Dwight?"</p><p>Shane shook his head. "No, I overheard Kurt say he wanted to work things out on his own. I'll tag along though. You may need my help when we get to Stuart."</p><p>Kurt shrugged. "The more the merrier. We were just about to head towards Hanover."</p><p>With Shane in tow, the group left Windsor and started to head across campus. Mercedes came over to Kurt, who was walking by himself for once.</p><p>She nudged him. "Hey." Before linking arms.</p><p>Kurt grinned at her. "What's up Cedes?"</p><p>"Well," She said, dramatically. "We haven't talked in two years, so, any guys you like?"</p><p>Kurt nodded, biting his lip.</p><p>She smirked. "It's Blaine, isn't it?"</p><p>Kurt's jaw dropped. "How did you know?"</p><p>Mercedes shrugged. "Just a hunch, and besides, I think he likes you too. I've seen the way he looks at you when you aren't looking. I say go for it, you've known each other for two years!"</p><p>Kurt laughed. "Oh darling, I'm way ahead of you. I already know he likes me. We've been dating for nearly two years."</p><p>Mercedes' jaw dropped, causing Kurt to snicker. She lightly hit him in the side. "Why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>Kurt shrugged. "You hadn't asked." He looked up to see they had arrived.</p><p>Kurt unlinked his arms from Mercedes, before heading towards the front of the group, where Blaine and Reed were standing.</p><p>"What were you doing?" Blaine asked his boyfriend when he arrived.</p><p>Kurt shrugged. "Just catching up with Cedes." He turned towards the New Directions. "This is Hanover House. It's the peacemaker between Windsor and Stuart. Wes, who you met earlier, was originally a Hanover. When you get inside Hanover, you'll see it's a lot calmer than Windsor."</p><p>From outside the House, two twin grins smirked, before ducking in with the group who had entered the House. As the New Directions entered, they could see several boys who were sitting around the hall talking and working. The Hanovers quickly waved to the group, before going back to what they were doing. As Kurt, Blaine, Shane, and Reed went to lead the New Directions through the house, all the New Directions felt something small hit their backs. The entire group turned around to see two tall twin boys, with platinum blonde hair and ice blue eyes, standing there with identical Nerf guns and identical twin smirks.</p><p>Kurt sighed. "Tweedles, I have the situation under control."</p><p>The two boys deflated. "But Alice, two years ago..."</p><p>Kurt cut them off with a wave of his hand. "Like I said, I have it under control. Now stop assaulting the New Directions or you won't get cookies the next time I make them."</p><p>The twins quickly ran out of Hanover, shouting "We're going to go prank Stuart! Bye Alice, Dormouse, Little Bat, White Rabbit!" as they went.</p><p>Kurt shook his head. "Well, now you've met the last of the local idiots. Hopefully it will be quieter now that they've all bothered us."</p><p>The group entered the closest room on the left, which turned out to be Hanover's common room. The room was very similar to Windsor's, except, unlike Windsor's, they're were actually boys in there. Several boys were scattered throughout the room. None of the boys paid them much heed, just looking up at them and then going back to their work, except for one boy at the back who was with, strangely enough, a girl. The boy was tall, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. The girl was tall but rather lean, and slightly tanned, with wavy brown hair that was rather long and wide brown eyes.</p><p>"Hey, Kurt, Reed, Shane, Blaine!" The boy called out.</p><p>The group made their way back towards the two. "Hey Spence, Merril." Reed said to them, the girl waving merrily back.</p><p>"This is Spencer and Merril." Kurt explained to the confused New Directions. "And yes, Merril does go here. We've been trying to get her transferred to Dobry Hall, our sister school for a while now."</p><p>"I'm a special case." Merril smiled. "My parents weren't the most accepting people. Luckily, I live with my aunt and uncle now. But, my parents still wanted me at Dalton. So here I am."</p><p>"Is it weird for you to be at an all-boys school?" Quinn asked, curious.</p><p>Merril shook her head. "Not really. The majority of the boys, especially those at Hanover, treat me like their sister. I know none of them would try anything. And besides, I have Spencer here to help me out." She said, kissing his cheek. She turned back to the Windsors. "Do you guys want help giving them a tour around Hanover? Spencer and I were just finishing up."</p><p>Blaine nodded. "That would be great Merril. Thanks."</p><p>The two Hanovers packed up their bags, before leading the group out of the common room and down the hallway.</p><p>"Most of the houses are very similar. But, rooms can be located in different spots and we don't want the Windsors to get lost in Hanover, now do we." She explained to the New Directions. "Are you going to Stuart next?" Merril asked, turning to Reed.</p><p>Reed nodded. "If only the Stuarts were as welcoming to us as you Hanovers are. Bailey will probably help us though."</p><p>The group turned to the right, entering Hanover's kitchen. This kitchen seemed to be in more use than Windsor's kitchen, though not by much, since teenage boys are notoriously known for not being able to cook, no matter what House they are from. Though, unlike Windsor's kitchen, there was no scorch mark on the ceiling. And like Windsor's kitchen, it was empty.</p><p>"I'm like Kurt, being one of the few Hanovers able to cook food. So I usually end up cooking food for the boys." Merril explained.</p><p>Kurt grinned. "And you are a great cook too. The two of us like to share recipes." He said, turning to the New Directions.</p><p>"Spencer, Merril, thanks for showing us around." Shane said, turning to the couple.</p><p>Spencer nodded. "Anytime guys. Tell Wes that Danny says hi. And that he should come by to visit ol'Hanover once in a while."</p><p>"Will do. Bye guys." Blaine called back, as the two left the House.</p><p>"So Hummel." Santana said, wandering over to Kurt as the group began to venture across campus once more. "Must be nice for you, surrounded by all these hot guys twenty-four seven. I know I would enjoy it."</p><p>Kurt chuckled. "Nice to see you too, Santana. And no, it's not like that at all."</p><p>"Ooh! Do you have your own dolphin?" Brittany asked excitedly, bouncing over.</p><p>Kurt nodded. "I do. It's Blaine. And Reed is Shane's dolphin."</p><p>Santana smiled gently. "You deserve that Porcelain. He seems like a good guy."</p><p>Kurt nodded. "He is."</p><p>"Just remember to tell him that if he ever hurts you, he'll face the wrath of Auntie Snixx here."</p><p>Kurt smiled. "Thanks Santana."</p><p>"Um, Kurt." Puck said, wandering over.</p><p>Kurt turned to face him. "What do you want Puck?"</p><p>"How do I say this?" Puck sighed. "I'm sorry for not sticking up for you more when you were being bullied at McKinley. Us glee guys needed to stick together, and instead I just acted like a jackass. And I'm sorry for throwing you in the dumpsters before. I didn't even really know you name, and I was still a jerk to you. I've been realizing lately how much of a bully I was and how I would never want someone to treat my daughter like that. Becoming a parent really changes you." Kurt's eyes widened. He would have to ask someone about that later. "I just wish I was a better person."</p><p>Kurt placed his hand on Puck's arm. "I forgive you. And I know you were trying to be a better person, even before I left. It takes a big man to fess up when you did something wrong and apologize for it."</p><hr/><p>From behind a building, Dean Ramsey smiled. She knew putting these groups together was a good idea. She knew Kurt missed his old friends, and they just needed a little bit of a push to talk to each other again.</p><hr/><p>Kurt headed towards his boyfriend, a smile on his face. He had done today what he had thought impossible this morning. He had made peace with several of the New Directions. He would be able to make peace with all of them, he just needed a little bit more time.</p><p>As Kurt came to him, Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, noticing the smile on his boyfriend's face.</p><p>"I was able to make peace with the New Directions. That was something I never thought would happen. I guess this tour was a good idea after all."</p><p>The group arrived at the outside of Stuart House, and Reed turned to address them. "There's a reason we saved Stuart House for the last House. Stuarts are not the biggest fans of Windsors like us. There's been a rivalry going on for twenty-five years and at this point, no one knows who started it or how it started. There will be animosity towards us, so do not be surprised."</p><p>Reed pushed open the doors to Stuart House and let the group in. Like at Hanover House, there were boys scattered throughout the hall, talking and working. Unlike at Hanover however, these boys did not look up at the Windsors and then go back to their work. No, they looked up at the Windsors and glared at them. The New Directions started to become nervous. What could have caused the hatred between the two houses?</p><p>A boy sauntered towards the group. He was handsome, with gelled blonde hair and green eyes. He stopped in front of the group, facing off with Blaine.</p><p>"Well, if it isn't the Windsor conspirators. What are you doing here?"</p><p>Blaine gestured to the New Directions. "Isn't it obvious Logan? We're leading a tour group. Now, will you let us go through Stuart?"</p><p>Logan tittered. "Of course they would pick four Windsors to lead a tour. But I'm afraid I can't let you through Stuart. I would be a stupid prefect if I led four Windsors run through Stuart unsupervised. You can go through if, and only if, you have a Stuart leading you. We can't have you vandalizing our home, now can we? Though I'm afraid you can't ask me, I'm too busy."</p><p>"I'll take them through Stuart, Logan." A voice sounded from behind the aforementioned boy.</p><p>Logan turned to reveal a shorter boy with dark brown hair and brown eyes, and wearing headphones, walking up to the group.</p><p>Logan shook his head. "No, I won't let you Bailey. We all know you have a bias towards Windsor, you would let them do what they want."</p><p>Bailey rolled his eyes. "I don't have a bias towards Windsor, Logan. I simply am friendly with them because they are my brother's friends. Besides, I'm a Stuart first and foremost. I wouldn't let them vandalize where I live. They aren't even likely to vandalize Stuart House in the first place. If this was Wes, David, or the twins on the other hand... Besides, do you see anyone else willing to take them through Stuart, I don't."</p><p>Logan finally relented. "Fine, take the Windsors through Stuart. I have much better things to do."</p><p>After Logan left, Bailey turned to the New Directions. "I'm sorry about him, he can be a dick. However, he is my prefect and I still have to respect him. I'm Bailey Tipton, though I assume you already knew that."</p><p>Kurt nodded. "We ran into Josh before we left Windsor."</p><p>"Come on." Bailey waved his arm, leading the group into the closest building on the right.</p><p>Inside was the Stuart common room. It was once again, nearly identical to the Windsor and Hanover common rooms, except for the fact there were more boys doing work inside. Like the hall and unlike Windsor and Hanover, these boys openly glared at the Windsors when they looked up from doing their work.</p><p>Bailey frowned. "We should continue going. Stuart boys aren't likely to be that friendly to the Windsors, and by extension, you guys."</p><p>As the group headed down the hallway, Quinn came up to Kurt.</p><p>"I'm really glad you're happy here Kurt." She told him sincerely.</p><p>Kurt smiled. "Thanks Quinn."</p><p>"I feel bad that you had to leave McKinley to be happy, but I'm glad you are. You deserve it after everything you've been through. We were really bad friends. If it helps, we tried to go to your house to apologize."</p><p>Kurt nodded. "My dad told me."</p><p>Quinn smirked. "I did hear through the others that you have a boyfriend now. Good, you deserve it. Just make sure Blaine understands that if he hurts you, he has to deal with us."</p><p>Kurt chuckled. "That is if there is anything left of him after my dad and the Windsors are done with him."</p><p>Quinn smiled. "They seem like good friends who really care for you."</p><p>Kurt nodded. "They are. I don't know what I did to deserve them."</p><p>"By being yourself." Shane said as he walked by, having heard the end of the conversation.</p><p>Kurt shook his head. The Windsors really were unbelievable sometimes.</p><p>"The kitchen is in here." Bailey said, leading them into a room on the left.</p><p>Like the Windsor and Hanover kitchens, it was empty, but it showed a lot more signs of being used regularly. The shelves on the walls were stacked with containers upon containers of coffee beans, while the refrigerator was stocked with nothing but creamer. All the New Direction's jaw's dropped.</p><p>"That's a lot of coffee!" Rachel said, echoing everyone's thoughts.</p><p>Bailey blushed. "What? Coffee is good. We need it to keep awake while studying."</p><p>"Says the coffee addict." Blaine quipped.</p><p>"You wouldn't need as much coffee if you didn't spend as much time studying." Shane continued.</p><p>Kurt rolled his eyes. "Stuarts are notorious coffee addicts." He explained to the New Directions.</p><p>Bailey followed the group as they left Stuart House, waving goodbye as he went.</p><p>"Well, that concludes all the houses." Kurt said, joining Reed, Blaine, and Shane at the front of the group. "We'll head into South and Main. It's where all the classes are. It's also luckily, right next to Stuart." He said, pointing to the adjacent building.</p><p>As they entered South and Main, Kurt began to explain the classes. "South and Main has two floors, with two wings on each floor. The left wing on the first floor is the math and science wing, while the right wing is the english wing. The left wing on the second floor is the social science wing, while the right wing is the art and music wing. It's also where Warbler Hall is."</p><p>"Um." Artie spoke up, sounding hesitant. "Is there an elevator in the building?"</p><p>Kurt nodded. "There's one at the end of each wing."</p><p>"What are classes like here?" Tina asked, curious, as they headed through the first floor.</p><p>"It's definitely harder than McKinley." Kurt admitted. "That took some getting used too. There's also more homework, which is hard when your house makes it hard to study for more than an hour. But when people really need to study, they will calm down. But the teachers actually care about the students here. Unless you have Murdoch as a Windsor, which is a totally different story."</p><p>"Who's Murdoch?" Mike asked, intrigued.</p><p>"He's an english teacher." Kurt continued. "He's also the head of Stuart House, so he has a bias towards them, which means a bias against Windsor. He makes things difficult for the Windsor students all the time. He once gave David a low grade on a paper because he said it was too advanced for a freshman and that he must have gotten it from a senior. Howard, our House Head, talked to him and he managed to talk Murdoch into raising David's grade to a B-, which is the lowest grade David has ever gotten. But with the exception of him, all the teachers here are really cool. We do more learning than McKinley ever did."</p><p>The group headed into the elevator. "I'm sure you all want to see Warbler Hall." Blaine said, prompting nods from all the New Directions. "It's at the beginning of the hallway. There may be someone in there practicing right now, I'm not sure. Since we are an a capella choir, there are no instruments, but we do have a piano. Warbler Hall is where we host all our meetings and practice for performances. It does look a fair amount like the common rooms."</p><p>The group exited the elevator and followed Blaine into the first room on the right. The room was completely empty, except for couches that were scattered throughout the room and a piano in the corner.</p><p>Rachel turned to the four Warblers. "Can you sing something for us?"</p><p>The four Warblers looked at each other before shrugging. "We can sing something that we aren't doing for competition. It's not like they haven't heard me sing before." Kurt commented.</p><p>Blaine thought for a second before lighting up. "Ooh, I have an idea." He turned to the other three, whispering something before they all nodded, getting ready.</p><p>
  <strong>Blaine:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>At first we started out real cool</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Taking me places I ain't ever been</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>But now you're getting comfortable</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Ain't doing those things you did no more</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>You're slowly making me pay for things</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Your money should be handling</strong>
</p><p><strong>Reed</strong> (<em>The Warblers</em>)<strong>:</strong><br/><strong>And now you ask</strong> (<em>Mmmm</em>) <strong>to use my car</strong> (<em>Car</em>)<br/><strong>Drive it all day</strong> (<em>Mmmm</em>) <strong>and don't fill up the tank</strong><br/><strong>And you have the audacity</strong> (<em>Mmmm</em>)<br/><strong>To even come and step to me</strong><br/><strong>Ask to hold</strong> (<em>Mmmm</em>) <strong>some money from me</strong><br/><strong>Until you get your check next week</strong></p><p><strong>Shane</strong> (<em>The Warblers</em>)<strong>:</strong><br/><strong>You trifling</strong> (<em>Ling</em>) <strong>good for nothing type of brother</strong><br/><strong>Silly me!</strong> (<em>Me</em>) <strong>Why haven't I found another?</strong><br/><strong>A baller when times get hard I need someone to help me out</strong><br/><strong>Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about</strong></p><p><strong>Kurt</strong> (<em>The Warblers</em>)<strong>:</strong><br/>(<em>Can you pay my</em>) <strong>bills?</strong><br/><strong>Can you pay my telephone bills?</strong><br/><strong>Do you pay my automo' bills?</strong><br/><strong>If you did then maybe we could chill</strong><br/><strong>I don't think you do</strong><br/><strong>So you and me are through</strong></p><p><strong>Blaine and Shane</strong> (<em>The Warblers</em>)<strong>:</strong><br/><strong>Now you've been</strong> (<em>Mmmm</em>) <strong>maxing out my card</strong> (<em>Card</em>)<br/><strong>Gave me bad</strong> (<em>Mmmm</em>) <strong>credit buyin' me gifts with my own ends</strong><br/><strong>Haven't paid the</strong> (<em>Mmmm</em>) <strong>first bill</strong><br/><strong>But instead you're headin' to the mall</strong><br/><strong>Goin' on shopping sprees</strong> (<em>Mmmm</em>)<br/><strong>Perpetrating to your friends like you be ballin'</strong></p><p><strong>Reed and Kurt</strong> (<em>The Warblers</em>)<strong>:</strong><br/><strong>And then you use</strong> (<em>Mmmm</em>) <strong>my cell phone</strong> (<em>Phone</em>)<br/><strong>Callin' whoever</strong> (<em>Mmmm</em>) <strong>that you thinks at home</strong><br/><strong>And then when the</strong> (<em>Mmmm</em>) <strong>bill comes</strong><br/><strong>All of a sudden you be acting dumb</strong><br/><strong>Don't know where none of</strong> (<em>Mmmm</em>) <strong>these calls come from</strong><br/><strong>When your momma's number's here more than once</strong></p><p><strong>Reed and Shane</strong> (<em>The Warblers</em>)<strong>:</strong><br/><strong>You trifling</strong> (<em>Ling</em>) <strong>good for nothing type of brother</strong><br/><strong>Silly me!</strong> (<em>Me</em>) <strong>Why haven't I found another?</strong><br/><strong>A baller when times get hard I need someone to help me out</strong><br/><strong>Instead of a scrub like you who don't know what a man's about</strong></p><p><strong>Kurt and Blaine</strong> (<em>Reed</em>)<strong>:</strong><br/><strong>Can you pay my bills?</strong><br/><strong>Can you pay my telephone bills?</strong> (<em>Oh no</em>)<br/><strong>Do you pay my automo' bills?</strong> (<em>Can you pay my bills</em>)<br/><strong>If you did then maybe we could chill</strong></p><p>
  <strong>The Warblers:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I don't think you do</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>So you and me are through</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>You triflin' good for nothing type of brother</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Oh silly me why haven't I found another</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>You triflin' good for nothing type of brother</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Oh silly me why haven't I found another</strong>
</p><p>Wes, David, and Joshua, who were walking along the hallway, heard the music, before slipping in and joining in.</p><p><strong>Wes and David</strong> (<em>Joshua</em>)<strong>:</strong><br/><strong>Can you pay my bills?</strong><br/><strong>Can you pay my telephone bills?</strong><br/><strong>Do you pay my automo' bills?</strong> (<em>Pay my telephone, telephone bills</em>)<br/><strong>If you did then maybe we could chill</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Joshua:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>I don't think you do</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>So you and me are through</strong>
</p><p><strong>Wes</strong> (<em>David</em>)<strong>:</strong><br/><strong>Can you pay my bills?</strong> (<em>Ohh noo</em>)<br/><strong>Can you pay my telephone bills?</strong><br/><strong>Do you pay my automo' bills?</strong> (<em>Can you pay my bills</em>)<br/><strong>If you did then maybe we could chill</strong></p><p><strong>The Warblers</strong> (<em>Blaine</em>)<strong>:</strong><br/>(<em>Oh said</em>) <strong>I don't think you do</strong> (<em>No, no</em>)<br/><strong>So you and me are through</strong></p><p>To the thunderous applause of the New Directions, the Warblers bowed and pretended to accept imaginary flowers. The entire group turned, as slow clapping from the hallway was heard, and a tall beautiful woman, with platinum blonde hair cut into a short bob and wearing silver rimmed glasses entered.</p><p>She smiled warmly at the New Directions. "I'm Ms. Medal, the coach for the Warblers, and you must be the New Directions. Dean Ramsey told me that she sent you on a tour with Blaine, Reed, and Kurt. Now, I think it is only fair if we hear something from you as well, since you have heard us. Something you've done before, perhaps."</p><p>The New Directions nodded and turned away.</p><p>"What should we do?" Tina asked. "We have done a lot of songs before, so we have a wide range to choose from."</p><p>"We should do something that the majority of us have a solo in, to show off our different voices." Artie commented, earning nods from the rest of the group, including, surprisingly, Rachel.</p><p>"Ooh. I have an idea." Mercedes lit up. "How about we do <em>Don't Stop Believin'</em>, the one we did at Regionals. The majority of us sing in it and it is kind of our anthem." Prompting nods from the majority of the group.</p><p>"I guess we have our song." Rachel said, grinning.</p><p>The New Directions turned back, before getting into formation.</p><p>
  <strong>Finn:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Just a small town girl</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Livin' in a lonely world</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>She took the midnight train goin' anywhere</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Rachel:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Just a city boy</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Born and raised in South Detroit</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>He took the midnight train goin' anywhere</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Puck:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>A singer in a smokey room</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Santana:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>A smell of wine and cheap perfume</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Puck and Santana:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>For a smile they can share the night</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It goes on and on and on and on</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Artie, Finn and Rachel:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Strangers</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Waiting</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Up and down the boulevard</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Their shadows</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Searching in the night</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Finn and Rachel:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Streetlight</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>People</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Living just to find emotion</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hiding</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Artie, Finn, and Rachel:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Somewhere in the night!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tina:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Workin' hard to get my fill</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Everybody wants a thrill</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Finn and Quinn:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Payin' anything to roll the dice</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Just one more time</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Santana:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Some will win</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Brittany and Santana:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Some will lose</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Some were born to sing the blues</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Artie and Mercedes:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Oh, the movie never ends</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>It goes on and on and on and on</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Brittany and Mike:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Strangers</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Waiting</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Artie and Mercedes:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Up and down the boulevard</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Their shadows</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Searching in the night</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Streetlight</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>People</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Living just to find emotion</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hiding</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Somewhere in the night!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Mercedes:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Don't stop!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>New Directions:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Don't stop believin'</strong>
</p><p><strong>Finn and Rachel</strong> (<em>Mercedes</em>)<strong>:</strong><br/><strong>Hold on to that feelin'</strong> (<em>Yeah</em>)</p><p><strong>New Directions</strong> (<em>Mercedes</em>)<strong>:</strong><br/><strong>Street lights people</strong> (<em>Yeah, yeah!</em>)<br/><strong>Don't stop believin'</strong></p><p>
  <strong>Finn and Rachel:</strong>
  <br/>
  <strong>Hold on to that feelin'</strong>
</p><p><strong>New Directions</strong> (<em>Mercedes</em>)<strong>:</strong><br/><strong>Street light people</strong><br/><strong>Don't</strong> (<em>Stop!</em>)</p><p>After the New Directions finished, the Warblers cheered before everyone broke into different groups, talking excitedly.</p><hr/><p>Mr. Schue and Ms. Medal stood off to the side, watching their kids interact with glee.</p><p>"I'll give it to you Will, that was a good idea. I can't believe I was skeptical at first."</p><p>Mr. Schue nodded. "It will do both our kids good in the long run if they can become friends."</p><p>"I have to ask you." Medal turned to the other teacher. "How did you know Kurt was at Dalton?"</p><p>Mr. Schue chuckled. "I asked Burt. He wanted Kurt to make up with the New Directions, but you know how Kurt is, he's very stubborn. He just needed a little push."</p><p>Medal chuckled. "It was the right call Will. I'm glad you made it."</p><hr/><p>That evening, the New Directions got ready to head back to Lima, Kurt taking the time to say goodbye to each one of them individually and promise to keep in touch. Finally, the only one left was Mercedes.</p><p>Kurt smiled at his best girlfriend. "It was good to see you again Cedes."</p><p>Mercedes grinned. "You too Kurt. We need to hang out soon."</p><p>Kurt grinned. "Definitely."</p><p>As the McKinley bus pulled out of the parking lot, Kurt turned to the Windsors. "That was a lot better than I thought it was. I'm glad I got to reconnect with them."</p><p>Blaine wrapped his arm around his boyfriend's waist. "I'm glad you did too. But right now, we have a certain Dean of Discipline we need to talk to."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Songs Used:<br/>Bills, Bills, Bills: Destiny's Child<br/>Don't Stop Belevin': Glee Cast (X-Factor Version)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>